Allen & Lavi's turn
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: Sequels to DS&F. Lenalee has got ahold of a gender changing mixture. Now she just needs some 'dolls' to dress up... Implied KandaxAllen and a bit of LavixLenalee.
1. Allen's turn

**I REALLY wanted to make a sequel to Dangerous Science and Fantasies. And i decided to pick on Allen. ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. Heck, I don't even own the first volume! **

* * *

Today had not been a good day for Allen. He woke up to find Timcanpy chewing on his ear. Then he went down to the canteen, only to be informed that the oven, backup oven and both stovetops were broken.

The worst part was when he ran into Kanda. Yesterday's temporary sex change had left him in a murderous mood. And, joy of all joys, today it was Allen's turn to become Kanda's punching bag.

"Beansprout!" he yelled once he caught sight of Allen. "It's your turn to have a little fun today. Let's see how you like when people gawk at you!"

Kanda dragged a yelling, swearing Allen down the hallway towards Lenalee's room.

"Lenalee's room?" he asked, pausing in mid-speech to do so. Kanda ignored him. "Wait! What?"

"Here he is." Kanda said, throwing Allen into the room.

"Good, good." came Lenalee's voice as she stepped out of the shadows of the room.

"What's going on? What's happening?!" Allen started to panic.

"Nothing Allen. We're just going to play a little game." she said as an evil grin danced across her face.

"NO!"

"Oh yes. Time for your medicine Allen. Drink up!" Lenalee said, tipping the liquid into Allen's protesting mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Kanda had already informed her that the liquid fell into his open mouth before affecting him. He insisted that it was accidental the whole time. And it took seconds for the mixture to take effect.

Allen's hair started to grow until it came down below his shoulders. His shirt and vest began to stretch to accommodate his inflating chest.

"Holy shit." Kanda said before blood gushed out his nose and he fainted from the blood loss.

Lenalee squealed like a fan girl and wasted no time in undressing Allen.

"No! I can undress myself!" protested Allen's new voice.

"Come on, you're female now. There's nothing I haven't seen before." Lenalee reassured him.

Unfortunately for Kanda, he chose to wake up when Allen was fully undressed. Both he and Allen turned bright red. Kanda scrambled out of the room, muttering "sorry" repeatedly.

"If you two have finished flirting, I have a doll to dress up." Lenalee said, loud enough so that Kanda, who was standing outside the door, could hear.

"D-doll?" Allen stammered.

"Of course. What did you think I had turned you into a girl for? To watch Kanda nosebleed? Now let's get you dressed." she said.

Allen thought about it and eventually complied. He would rather be stuck playing dress-up in Lenalee's room than attempt escape, be cooed over by everyone in the Order (if he didn't give them nosebleeds first) and have another embarrassing encounter with Kanda.

"Alright! You look adorable!" Lenalee squealed again.

Allen realised that he was wearing a knee-length dress and suddenly became self-conscious of his exposed legs. It was deep purple in colour with ¾ length sleeves that ended in white lace. The neckline was horizontal and showed off his pale shoulders and a belt was cinched just under his chest. Overall, the dress gave off a streamlined effect and suited Allen perfectly.

"You can come look now Kanda." Lenalee called.

"You never said anything about Kanda looking!"

Kanda's mouth fell open the moment he laid eyes on Allen.

"Well? What do you think?" Lenalee prodded.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to form the words.

"I'll take that as 'amazing'." she said before shooing him out again. " Now for the next dress."

"There's more?" Allen asked, his voice rising a few pitches in disbelief.

"Yep! I gave you enough of that mixture to last another half hour!"

Allen groaned.

-HALF AN HOUR LATER-

Allen sighed with relief. He had finally gotten his body back. But his heart filled with dread and embarrassment when he remembered who was waiting for him just beyond Lenalee's door.

Kanda had seen Allen in every ridiculous costume Lenalee had put him in. Not to mention, his naked female body as well.

The moment Allen stepped out of the room, Kanda grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of the training grounds.

Lenalee looked on fondly. She had the sense to call out to them before they disappeared around the corner. "No PDA in the canteen, got it?"

She rather liked this. Playing matchmaker as well as dress-up.

_Lavi's next_ she thought before returning to her room.

-The End (for now)-

* * *

**My characters probably hate me. :P  
Review 'cause you care!  
Love, Mira-chan **


	2. Lavi next

**Hee hee! Lavi's turn for torture!  
Disclaimer: Don't own D-Gray Man and never will.**

* * *

Lavi never saw it coming. He had been on his way back to his room after lunch when Allen's claw grabbed him.

"Hehe. Now I know how Kanda felt." Allen chuckled to himself.

The Fantasy Crew (as they called themselves) had moved their operation to Allen's room after Komui began suspecting them of doing things to Lenalee (ring leader).

"Ah, I see where this is going. Sorry to disappoint you Allen but I don't roll that way. I'm straight." Lavi said, expecting to be released.

"Shut up and get in rabbit." Kanda's voice came from inside the room.

"Whoa! A threesome? I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda and Allen just rolled their eyes. Shoving Lavi into the room, they sat him down on a chair and forced his mouth open. Now Lavi was really confused.

"Don't worry Lavi," Lenalee's voice echoed through the room, "This won't hurt a bit."

She tipped the gender-change mixture into his open mouth.

As it had been with Allen and Kanda before him, the change was instantaneous. Lavi's hair grew and darkened to an auburn colour and the size of his chest exceeded the other two boys'. He had become such a beauty that all _three_ of them had nosebleeds.

"Wow! I have breasts!" Lavi's high-pitched voice squealed.

"Er…yeah. Anyway- Kanda, Allen, out. Dress-up time!" Lenalee said as she pulled out the first costume. It was a nurse outfit.

"Cool!"

Lenalee was a bit put off by Lavi's enthusiasm, but continued in dressing him.

"I bet you're enjoying this." Lavi whispered, leaning closer so that his face was inches from hers.

"O-of course! I love playing dress-up!" she replied, acting as if the distance between them didn't bother her.

"I didn't mean that part. I meant the undressing part." He said as he moved in to kiss her.

"No PDA please!" Allen and Kanda called from outside the room, interrupting the moment.

"And stop trying to seduce me when you're a girl." Lenalee scolded.

"But it's working isn't it?" he grinned wolfishly.

Lenalee pulled on his eyepatch and snapped it back.

"OW!"

"Shut up and get dressed."

--

"That was fun! But I'm glad I have my original body back. So can I seduce you now?" Lavi said leaning in to kiss Lenalee.

She turned his head so that he missed. "You heard what Kanda and Allen said, no public displays of affection." Lenalee said. "But tonight's fine." she whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lavi's grin was huge.

"So who are we going to play with next?" Lavi enquired.

"I'm thinking that Nii-san needs a taste of his own medicine." Now it was Lenalee's turn to grin broadly.

-End-

* * *

**Look forward to a female Komui! Even though he looks a bit like a girl already...  
Reviews inspire me, so please do!  
Lots of love, Emma **


End file.
